I'll Be There For You
by MadlyYours
Summary: Gabriella and Troy set after HSM2.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be There For You**

The Bolton house, Troy's bedroom

Gabriella sits at a desk completely engrossed in her history textbook as Troy admires her from the foot of his bed, pretending to read the chapter before him.

"Stop it Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, not even lifting her nose from her book.

"What? I didn't do anything." He replied.

"That's exactly my point Mr.Bolton. If you keep wasting your time staring at me you'll never finish the assignment."

"I don't know what you're insinuating Ms. Montez."

"Please…I can feel your eyes on me." The truth is, the way he looked at her made her want to melt. Troy was the ultimate distraction.

"Okay…I admit it. You're just so much more interesting than American history." He quietly put his book down, got up and walked over to Gabriella, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "You looked a little tense over here, so I thought I'd help you out with that."

"How could a girl say no to a massage by the incredible Troy Bolton."

"Just for the record you are the only girl who knows how good it feels." He whispered from just behind her ear.

"Well… that's good to know." She replied clearly overwhelmed by his touch.

"And you know what else I'm really, really good at?" He asked somewhat seductively. She raised her eyebrow in response to his rhetorical question. "This." He replied as he took his hands and attacked her waist, tickling her mercilously. It only took Gabriella a moment to escape the confines of the chair but not Troy's fingers. Gasping for air through her laughter she fell and landed on the bed with Troy tumbling on top of her. Both panting heavily they stared at each other speechless.

"Are you okay?" Troy finally asked his breathing still ragged.

"I'm perfect…Well almost perfect." She replied as she touched his face and opened her legs a little wider, so he could fit between them more comfortably.

"Just for the record…staring at you is one of my favorite things and is most definitely not a waste of time." Without warning Troy's lips found hers and engulfed them. He eagerly explored the recesses of her mouth with his tongue as his hands caressed her many curves. Tearing his lips away, he descended upon her awaiting neck. Gabriella was unable to suppress the moans he was eliciting from her as he sucked harder and hungrily.

"You're going to have an amazing mark there, tomorrow." Troy breathed teasingly into her ear. With those words, she grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him into a searing kiss, and then began teasing his bottom lip with her tongue. She had never felt this alive before and she had never ever dreamed of wanting someone so much. His want was extremely apparent to her as well due to the positioning of their intermingling bodies. So many thoughts raced through her head as his hand found that small patch of skin peeking out from the bottom of her shirt. Then it happened….

"Troy…what is going on in here?" Mr. Bolton exclaimed nervously yet sternly. Troy's head popped up leaving a mortified Gabriella trying to hide her face behind him.

"Uh…hi…dad." Troy stuttered almost incoherently. Sensing her embarrassment Troy moved slowly allowing her to stay somewhat hidden behind him.

"I should get going. It's really getting late." She spoke softly, nervously stepping of the bed.

"Gabi…I'll call you later."

"Goodnight Mr. Bolton." She squeaked as she snuck by him through the door and into the hallway.

"Goodnight Gabriella." He replied as he put his hand up to his head in disbelief. Slowly he walked over and sat down next to Troy on the bed. Solemnly he spoke, "Troy, we really need to talk. What just happened here?

Troy looked up at his father horrified. "We really don't…this conversation isn't necessary." He stammered.

"Are the two of you sleeping together?" Dad sure knew how to go for the jugular.

"No we're not…this isn't even any of your business." Troy replied.

"You are my son and everything about you is my business."

"Then I guess you should know that the reason we're not sleeping together is because it's not my choice to make."

"Is Gabriella pressuring you?"

Troy shook his head. "No, of course not!" He exclaimed in a louder tone than he had intended. Taking a lighter tone. "What I meant is that I love her, I'm in love with her. She is everything to me and she always will be."

"Troy… You're both so young."

"I may only be seventeen. But I'm smart enough to realize she's the one." Jack didn't know quite how to respond to his son's admission especially knowing his son had received the stubborn gene from his side of the family. Luckily Troy spoke again. "That's what I mean about a choice. I've already made mine. I want her more than anything and we will be together when she's ready, not before and not a moment later. It could be today, next week or next year and I'm okay with that. I would wait forever for her, because she's worth it, she's everything."

"I guess you've thought this through?"

"Dad…you have no idea."

"You amaze me. You're so young ,yet so sure of yourself. I hope Gabriella realizes how lucky she is?"

"I'm the lucky one!" Troy replied as his father smiled before exiting the room. Troy reached over and grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand, dialed and waited for the love of his life to answer.

"Troy…are you okay? I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble."

"There you go always so worried about me. I'm fine..I can handle my dad. I just hope you're alright."

"I'm fine. The whole thing was just incredibly awkward. But it doesn't even matter, you know why?" She teased.

"Because I love you." Troy replied.

"Exactly…because I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

You Can Tell Me Anything

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…if I did I'd be too busy counting my millions!**

Gabriella's house

Gabriella enters the house with Troy following behind her. "Are you ready to get schooled little boy?" she asks mockingly. Troy easily blocks her path.

"Is that so?" he asks as he begins walking towards her so she can only move backwards.

"I can't help it if I am the queen of DDR." Gabriella explains as she is backed up against the door. His lips were now mere inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her face. His arms were now barricading any chance of her escape. Why did he enjoy torturing her so much? Here he was again just staring her down with his piercing blue eyes. Gabriella would easily cave every time and he knew it. But this time when she closed the space between them, he pulled away. What was that? She thought to herself as her jaw dropped which did not go unnoticed by Troy. Gabriella quickly resorted to the puppy dog eyes that he could never resist.

"Sorry but little boys can not be swayed by a sexy pout." He explained incredibly nonchalantly.

"Oh…I see, I've destroyed your manhood. I'm so sorry, baby." She made sure it was said in the most sickeningly sweet way possible.

"Sure you are, I just don't believe you." He answered trying hard to stifle the mounting laughter that wanted to be released.

"You are Troy Bolton, big macho basketball man, freaky call back king and the most incredible boyfriend a girl could ever have!" She exclaimed excitedly. They both smiled.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? He asked removing his hands from the wall and wrapping them around her waist. In turn Gabriella raised her arms to cascade around his neck. And there they were again, those eyes staring right into her soul.

"I love you, Troy Bolton."

"I love you, Gabriella Montez."

Troy closed the gap between them and kissed her with a fierceness neither had ever known before. The kiss was hot and passionate. She felt as if she was glowing from her head down to her toes, all her senses tingling. She didn't know how it was possible. How could she love him a little more everyday? Wasn't there a limit? The feelings he brought out in her were already so intense. But the butterflies always seemed to flutter a little faster, her heart beat a little louder and her body burned a little hotter. When he touched her she was lost in him and she was beginning to wonder how much control she had left. Maybe she was ready to lose control altogether. Just as she was about to lose that battle within herself, Troy pulled away.

"Sorry…I just needed to kiss you." He grinned, his lips thoroughly swollen from the moments before.

"You don't ever have to be sorry, Troy." She replied.

"Well in that case." He leaned towards her.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" she asked trying to avoid further advances.

"You're most definitely hot."

"Troy! That's not what I meant." She replied hitting him gently on the arm.

"I only speak the truth." He replied. Still frazzled and trying to compose herself, she needed a way out. The proximity was killing her.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She gestured towards the kitchen.

"Water would be great…I can get it." He replied.

"No, no I can get it just have a seat on the couch…one water coming up!" She exclaimed nervously. Gabriella couldn't get into the kitchen fast enough. She reached the fridge and opened it hoping the frosty air would help cool her temperature.

_Flashback_

Taylor and Gabriella in the library.

"I know that I want everything with him. I'm just scared. We're so good right now, Taylor. I don't want MORE to mess us up. I just couldn't bare it. When I'm in his arms the risk seems worth it but when I'm not my head clears and I'm not so sure."

"I think you're talking to the wrong person about this." Taylor replied.

"Taylor I really need you right now!" She exclaimed.

"You don't need me Gabriella, you need to talk this one out with Troy."

"You make it sound like it's that easy. I mean what am I supposed to do, play some

Salt N Pepa and hope he gets the hint?"

"I love that song…that's actually an interesting idea."

"Get serious Taylor I was only joking…well half joking anyway."

"Gabriella, Troy loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you. Besides if you aren't ready to even approach the subject maybe that just means that you aren't ready to be with him either."

"Thank you Taylor. But for the record, I'm still confused."

"Welcome to hormones girl and don't forget, I want details." Both girls laughed in unison.

_End of flashback_

She reached for the water and closed the refrigerator. I guess now is as good a time as any, she thought to herself as she returned to the living room.

"What took you so long, Gabi? I was ready to send a search party." He inquired. Troy also noticed her nervousness as he spoke.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, that's all." She replied almost shaking.

"What's the matter Gabi? And don't tell me it's nothing." She didn't respond. "It was the kiss, wasn't it? I made you nervous, didn't I?" He asked now nervous himself. Had he pushed her too far, too fast? Her face dropped, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes and no actually. Don't get me wrong …I really liked it a lot and to be honest I'm pretty sure that I'm just over thinking it and making myself nervous." She looked up and took his hand, once again dazzled by those baby blues. "This is kind of hard for me to say." He inched closer to her on the couch and wiped a stray curl from her face.

"I love you, whatever it is it'll be okay, I promise. You can tell me anything, please know that?" His sincerity obvious in his words and voice.

"Love, that's kind of what I wanted to talk about, more specifically…" She closes her eyes momentarily and then opens them again. Her nerves beginning to render her speechless. He squeezed her hand offering her the strength he knew she needed. It was then that she let out the breath, she was unaware she had been holding. "Specifically, making love."

Trying to remain calm, he asked. "What about it is on your mind?" There was no response. "Hey, we can do this." She giggles, lightening the mood. "I mean, we can talk about this." He blushes.

"You're blushing."

"And you're still giggling. Does it make you feel any better?"

"Actually, yes it does. I'm glad that you're almost as nervous about this as I am."

"How could I not be nervous? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Better than basketball?"

"Most definitely better than basketball!" He kisses her softly.

"You always make me feel better, you know that?"

"Well it's in the handbook for incredible boyfriends."

"The truth is that when I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything and that I am ready."

"I feel a but coming on." He smiles.

"I'm scared that making love to you will change us and I've never been so happy in my entire life. I guess, what I really want to know is…how do you feel?" Now Troy was speechless. He wasn't sure what to say at that moment. If he told her the truth he could possibly scare her even more. He looked into her eyes and knew that he couldn't lie, he had to be honest. Troy swallowed hard.

"Gabriella, I want to be completely honest with you and if it scares you, I'm sorry. But I want you to know exactly how I feel." He takes her other hand so that all their fingers are now intertwined. "Gabi, I can't imagine anything more amazing than making love to you. Sometimes I want you so bad, it hurts. You also have to know that there is no need to rush this, we have a whole lifetime ahead of us. Just know, I'm ready, completely ready. You'll never have to question how much I want you because honestly, I want you all the time."

"Really," she asked naively.

"Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't I? If you haven't noticed I am a Gabriella addict!

I want you on my desk in Mrs. Darbus' classroom, on the floor of the gymnasium when I'm shooting my free throws, when we sing together on stage, in my bed when I'm alone at night thinking of only you and not to freak you out or anything, I especially want you on this couch right now!" He emphasized the last two words and Gabriella blushed.

"You've got it bad for me, don't you Mr. Bolton?"

"And I wasn't even finished to tell you the truth. I want you every time you smile at me, every time I look in your eyes, every time you touch me and especially every time you kiss me. That really gets me hot and bothered." He laughs and guides their foreheads together.

"Well then, maybe I shouldn't kiss you anymore if it gets you so riled up." She says jokingly.

He whispers seductively in her ear, "Don't even think about it." She giggles as Troy begins to nibble on her earlobe and then down her neck.

"I guess you're just a glutton for punishment then."

"If kissing you and touching you and being this close to you is punishment, then it's so worth it." Gabriella smiles and then climbs onto his lap.

"Then I guess it's alright if I do this." She begins grinding up against him, a small moan escapes his lips. She moves her hands to the hem of his shirt as she trails kisses down his neck. As she brings her lips to his she begins pulling his shirt up slowly, gliding her hands ever so lightly over his skin. Looking into his eyes, she can see the desire he has for her burning through them. She was sure her own eyes reflected those same feelings. He raises his arms for her as she raises the shirt over his head. She continues to grind against his now throbbing groin while massaging and kissing his newly exposed flesh.

Nearly breathless, "You are incredibly dangerous with new information." She brings her head back up to his, an inch away from his lips.

"Did you want me to stop?" She asked teasingly.

"Don't ever stop." She kisses him thoroughly as he caresses her bare legs just below the hem of her skirt. Troy pulls back slightly.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone."

"Can I touch you?" Confusion etched across her face.

"You are touching me Troy." Without words he told her what he wanted by moving his hands further up her legs and underneath her skirt. She paused for a moment and answered him taking his lips in hers. He slowly massaged her inner thighs. The new sensations driving her insane. Reaching up, Troy wrapped his arms around her waist lifting them both off the couch. He gently lets her legs fall to the floor and kissed her neck as he repositioned himself behind her. His strong arms around her once again, Troy gently pulled Gabriella back into his lap with her back to him on the couch…

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters…but the smut is mine

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters…but the smut is mine!**

He wanted to touch her. What simple words they were. Maybe it was the way he had said them? Maybe it was the look in his eyes? Maybe it was the burning ache within her to be touched by him, only him? She never could have imagined what this would feel like. She never knew she could be such a slave to temptation. Before she met him her life had been so easy. All that mattered were books, grades and awards. It all seemed so trivial now. Her life was now all about hope, love and pleasure. Gabriella's life had finally begun and she was loving every minute. Living every moment to the fullest, especially this one.

She could feel the warm air against her neck as his lips once again descended upon her. He erupted all of her senses as he blazed a trail from her ear to her collarbone. It felt as though the temperature had jumped ten degrees. He was leaving his mark on her, a badge she would wear proudly for all to see. Gabriella wanted to be branded by him, to be his for all eternity. Next, his hands went to work, sneaking beneath the hem of her shirt, he began to gently massage her abs, never faltering from his assault on her neck. Slowly his fingers traveled down her skirt until making contact with her bare legs.

"You're so incredibly perfect," Troy verbally announced his previously private thoughts. He began to caress her legs inching her skirt up as he reached her upper thighs. He took his time as her aching core begged for his attention.

"Please, Troy." She managed barely above a whisper. Her breath was now ragged from sheer anticipation.

"What do you need, baby?" He replied. His voice was suddenly deeper and drenched in desire.

"I need you…I need you to touch me." The breathlessness in her voice almost made him come undone. Slowly, he ran a single finger over her cotton panties, causing her to thrust herself against his groin. Both moaned in sweet agony. He couldn't believe how damp her panties already were. Had he done that to her, this beautiful creature before him? How had he gotten so lucky? Troy eagerly repeated his previous action, teasing her endlessly with possibility. Reaching the top of the cotton he began pushing down the fabric and paused.

"May I?" He asked, he didn't want to push her. Gabriella was lost in the sensation, all she could do was nod in response. He easily pushed them off, dropping them to the ground. The scent of her sex suddenly filled the air and he was intoxicated by it. He wanted more. Forming an upside down V with his fingers he began to caress the surrounding flesh of her womanhood. Moving her hips in response caused Troy to groan as she began to breathe heavier. Troy continued to take his time, this moment had to be perfect. He wanted to make love to her with his fingers. He needed to pleasure her and show her exactly how much she meant to him. Gently he began to massage her nether lips. They felt so warm, wet and inviting. He would swear that he had become even harder in that moment, if it were at all possible. Before delving in, he quickly flicked her clit causing a moan to erupt from deep within her. With every single touch, she was becoming more and more lost in him. Suddenly she felt it, causing her to take a deep intake of breath. His finger had slid inside her and it felt amazing. Troy began to move in and out of her at an agonizing pace. Something was building up inside of her, just waiting for it's release. She moaned again as a second finger entered her and he began thrusting into her faster. Both of their bodies were moving in unison on the couch. It felt so natural, like they had been made to fit one another perfectly. Their moans became completely unsuppressable as he accelerated his ministrations. Taking his other hand, he rubbed her clit as he continued to plunge his fingers in and out. Arching her back, she raised her arm and reached for his neck. Pulling his head down to her lips, she kissed him. It was primal, laced with passion, love and pure desire. She rocked with him as she felt her inner walls begin to tighten. As she went over the cliff, all she could hear was Troy's voice.

"I love you, Gabriella." Her body began to shake as her climax washed over her. He stilled his fingers, but didn't remove them. This was new for them, being this intimate and he wasn't ready for it to end.

When she could finally speak, she answered him whole-heartedly. "I love you too, Troy."

Then her lips found his again, their tongues dancing together. Coming up for air, Troy made instant contact with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still worried that she might not be ready for all of this.

"Troy, I have never felt so wanted or so loved in my entire life. No one has ever made me happier, than you have today." They kissed tenderly, his fingers beginning to stir inside of her again. Gabriella moans into the kiss causing him to inwardly groan himself. Ending the kiss, he gently nudges their foreheads together, never allowing her gaze to wander from his. He had another question to ask.

"Can I taste you?"


End file.
